


I hate shopping (there are too many people)

by A_Simple_Sunflower



Series: Sunflower's fantasy au [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Adventurer!Hinata, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Druid!Nagito, Established Relationship, F/M, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, M/M, Mage!Chiaki, Magic, Multi, also nagito has antlers, just wholesome, komadea is the price of the forest, they are just shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Simple_Sunflower/pseuds/A_Simple_Sunflower
Summary: Our trio need to go into town to get supplies but these lose their soft child and have to go find them.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Sunflower's fantasy au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791907
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	I hate shopping (there are too many people)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an au I made if people like it I will write more stories about them

"Hey hey!" Chiaki says waving her hand in front her partner, Hajime, who was laying on the ground. "What is it?" he asks sitting up to look at the other. "We need to go into town and get more supplies." she says sitting down next to the other, as Hajime flops back down onto the ground groaning, "Ugh I hate going into town and fighting with all of the shopkeepers with their overpriced items." Chiaki sighs, "I know but it's that or starve later when we are away from towns...I think. But what about Ko?" she asks looking over to her other partner, Nagito, who was curled up in Hajime's lap sleeping, "We both know that he doesn't do well with people." Hajime sighs, they couldn't just leave him alone, he hates being alone. "We will just have to take him with us." he says, sitting back up and rubbing at Nagito's horns, causing the other to nuzzle into his hands. "Nagito we need to go into town do you think that you could be able to be around people while we get some supplies?" Nagito yawns sitting up, "Huh alright as long as I'm with Hajime and Chiaki I should be fine!" he says smiling wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Alright well we better go." Chiaki says standing up helping up her boys. and the three start their travel into the closest town, soon after they start to hear the sound of a bustling town, and the the two humans notices the forest nymphs already rising anxiety. "Hey hey Ko, it's alright we are right here and we are not going anywhere." Chiaki says taking his hand, and rubbing it softly. "Yeah just say by either one of us and you will be alright." Hajime says flashing the other a smile. Nagito returns a small smile, "I will be okay don't fret too much about me." he says squeezing Chiaki's hand as they walk into town and shop for the needed items. 

After some time they finish and double check that they didn't miss anything, "Alright I think that's everything, lets getting going and we can go to the stream how does that sound Nagito?" he looked behind him, only to not see their forest boyfriend at all, "Where did he go? Chiaki?" she shakes her head, "I thought he was with you!" "Shit!" Hajime curses and grabs Chiaki's hand, "He's probably freaking out we need to find him!" the two of them rush around the town square to try and find their partner, with no luck they regroup empty handed, "How is it so hard is it to find an albino with horns." Hajime groans. "Hey hey it's alright we will find him, he is bound to turn up.....I think" just then they see a flash of white hair. "There!" Chiaki says pointing in the direction of the hair, and grabbing Hajime hand and them rushing after it, "Nagito!" she calls as they run after what they hope was their soft boyfriend. As they pass a corner they see Nagito shaking and tears falling down his face, he turns to see his partners, "Haji! Chi!" he says running to his partners, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get lost I just saw a flower shop and I was just going to get a peak and when I turned around you were gone." 

Hajime rubs his horns, Chiaki does the same "It's alright little fern, we know you didn't mean to, let's get out of here next time I'll just go by myself so we don't have to leave you alone how does that sound little fern?" Hajime asks, giving him a little kiss on his cheek. Nagito nods, "Haji can we go to the stream and see Sonia." Hajime nods. "Of course Ko sweetheart we would do anything for you." 

And so the trio head back into their special place in the forest and they shower their forest prince with the attention, to make up for letting his out of their sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was hoping this would be longer but this was all I could write so hope you enjoyed


End file.
